Somewhere That I Belong To
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: [POST DESTINY] [AxC] [ONE-SHOT] Cagalli tried to kill their love while Athrun tried to defend it. But there's Meyrin between them. Cagalli was willing to sacrifice but Athrun wasn't. Will it be Asucaga or will it be Asumey? Take part after Final Plus, my first CxAxM fic, please read and review!


**Somewhere that I belong to**

**Hello, Mayu's here again! After High School Memories, I come with another one-shot fanfic. This fic take part after the end of Final Plus, I didn't satisfied with the ending so I made this fic. Please enjoy…!**

After visiting the gravestone in Orb, Athrun and Meyrin went to a café. Meyrin broke the silence and started a talk.

"Athrun, what will you do after this?"she asked.

Athrun thought for a while. "I don't know but my only wish is to go to the place that I belong to."

Meyrin didn't understand what Athrun meant by that. "The place that you are belong to? Where's that?"

"At her side…"

This confused Meyrin more. "Who is she?" she asked, hoping that Athrun would answer 'At your side, of course…'

Athrun showed his haumer pendant. "The one who gave this to me…"

"Lacus-sama?" Meyrin tried to guess.

"No."replied Athrun as he shook her head. "It is Cagalli."

Meyrin's jaw dropped. "Cagalli-sama!"

"Yes, I want to return to her."

"B-But she doesn't love you anymore! Sh-She asked me to take care of you!"said Meyrin, stammering.

Athrun smiled as he remembered his blond angel. "That proof she still loves me. I also, always ask someone to take care of her if I'm away."

"But why she asked me, not Lacus-sama or Kira-san!"

"Because she knew you will take good care of me since…umm…you have feeling at me…"Athrun reasoned.

Meyrin didn't want to give up. She believed Cagalli didn't love Athrun anymore and Athrun MUST not return to her.

"And what about the ring? She took the ring off from her finger. It's your engagement ring and it mean she will wait for you. But she took it off, so she doesn't want to wait for you anymore."

Athrun rolled his eyes sharply. "Who told you about the ring, Meyrin?"

Meyrin gulped. "Miriallia-san told me…"

"It is not our engagement ring. Milly must have told you wrong. It's a promise ring. I promised her that I'll back to her side." The scene rewinded in Athrun's mind.

He still remember the entire day. It's so funny to think back that he just pulled her hand to give the ring. And how she scolded him for doing it. Their blush, their hug and their last kiss, all of them are still in his mind.

"Athrun, why are you touching your lips?"asked Meyrin.

Athrun woke up from his dream. He tried to remember what he was doing before he dreamed about the day that separated him and his love. After thinking for a while, he remembered, he was talking to Meyrin about the ring.

"…Umm…sorry, where did I stop?"

"At the promise that you made to Cagalli-sama."

Athrun continued. "She has reason to take off the ring. She didn't tell me but I know."

"Why?" asked Meyrin, curiously.

"I've return to her side. So, there's no reason to her to wear the ring anymore."

Meyrin ran out from idea. Tears started to roll on her cheek. She had realize how much Athrun loved Cagalli and to him, she is just a…

"So, w-who is m-me in your heart?"she forced herself to ask.

Athrun sighed. He knew this moment would come and he had to go through it.

"I see you as my sister, Meyrin. And I really appreciate what you have done for me. If you didn't do that, I'll not be here now. If you know how much I thank you…"

Meyrin's sobs became louder. Athrun's words tore her heart to pieces.

"I-I did it because…I lo-love you, Athrun…and I thought…y-you love me too…"

"I'm sorry, Meyrin…You know who I love…I know you have feeling at me but…"

"Hey, there you are, Athrun!"a voice called.

Both Athrun and Meyrin turned and saw Cagalli who is approaching them.

"Sorry, I'm late. The meeting was delayed so…"Cagalli tried to explain but Athrun cut her off.

"It's okay. Take a sit."

Cagalli pulled a chair and sat beside Athrun. Meyrin tried to avert her gaze to Cagalli. She respected this girl before but now she hated her very much.

"Hi, Meyrin. How are you?"Cagalli greeted but Meyrin pretended didn't hear it.

"What's wrong with her?"whispered Cagalli to Athrun.

Athrun whispered something to Cagalli's ear.

"No wonder…"

Then, Cagalli turned to face Meyrin. "I'm thinking about having you as my secretary, Meyrin. Will you work with me?"

Meyrin glared at Cagalli angrily. She knew it was wrong to glare at the older person but now, her hatred controled everything.

"No, thanks. Maybe Athrun will accept your offer since he wants to be with you so badly."she said.

"Meyrin!"scolded Athrun.

"What, my beloved brother? Huh! I'm your sister, huh? If I know, I wouldn't save you at that time. I should let you die. And I don't know how could I decide to follow you and betraying my own sister. I regret what I've done!"

Cagalli and Athrun looked at themselves. Then, Cagalli looked at Meyrin, pitiying the girl.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not asking for your symphaty!" yelled Meyrin.

"Meyrin, let's talk about this, okay? I don't love you but I still want to have you as a friend. And I hope you will forget about what you felt for me earlier."Athrun said gently.

Meyrin glared at him as tears rolled again on her cheek. She never imagined Athrun would say that to her.

"I HATE YOU, ATHRUN!"she yelled and dashed out from the café.

Cagalli and Athrun sighed. "I hope she will not do anything stupid just because of this." said Cagalli.

"I hope so too or else I don't know what to say to Lunamaria."

"But, Athrun, if you accept her, this wouldn't happen." Cagalli gave her opinion. "She's not that bad, you know."

Athrun stared at her, lovingly. "But I don't love her. I will suffer if I accept her and she will suffer as well."

"But, now she didn't want to hear your explaination…and we don't know what she will do."said Cagalli, worriedly.

"Don't worry, she will go and cry at Lunamaria's shoulder, of course. Only Lunamaria she has now."Athrun tried to comfort Cagalli.

"I hope you're right…"

"And now, forget about her and let's talk about us, okay?"Athrun tried to start a new topic.

"Us? What do you mean by 'us'? We've broke up, don't you remember?"Cagalli forced herself to say the last sentence.

Athrun raised his eyebrows. "Really? We have?" he mocked.

"Don't joking around, Athrun. I've a lot of work to do."

"Okay, okay. I…actually I…still have feeling for you, Cagalli…"said Athrun.

Cagalli's jaw dropped. "Really? Even after what have done earlier?"

Athrun nodded. "Yes. I didn't blame you. The war separated us. And your marriage with Seiran, I know it's not your intention. But what I regret is…my identifical code couldn't be access after you're gone. 'Alex Dino' couldn't enter Orb."

Cagalli seemed guilty. "Yuna did it. Before our wedding, he forced me to stay at his residence. I couldn't contact anyone, neither you nor Kira. So I sent Myrna to give my letter to Kira. I also attached the ring with it and asked Kira to return it to you because Yuna tried to take it from me since he hated you."

"I was very shocked when Lunamaria told me about your wedding. Thanks goodness it is Kira who kidnapped you. I'm sorry for not telling you about my decision. I don't know how could I been manipulated by Chairman Dullindal. But if you know, Cagalli, how much I missed you when I was alone in my room…"

"I also missed you very much, Athrun…I really want to meet you…But Kira said Archangel can't appear at that time…I don't know how the other in ZAFT will treat you since you have betrayed them in the last war…but thinking about the Minerva Captain, I'm sure they will treat you warmly. And with your good look…I'm sure the girls will…"

Athrun chuckled. "Did you worry about Lunamaria?"he asked.

Cagalli nodded and blushed. "She seemed interested at you even I am there! I don't know what will she do if I'm not there."

"That means, you love me, right?"

"But there's a person that needs you more that me. She saved your life and took good care of you…She's better than me…"said Cagalli, trying to prevent her tears from falling.

Athrun stayed calm. "But what about me? You care about her feeling, but you don't care about my feeling. It's true that Meyrin had save my life but I don't have any other feeling for her except the thousand of thanks that I want to say to her."

Cagalli finally let her tears falled. "But you can sacrifice from her, right? I'm willing to sarifice my feeling. I know I can't give you happiness."

"I'll not sacrifice for anyone anymore. Enough with all the sacrificy that I did in past. My feeling for you is the only thing that I will not sacrifice." Athrun insisted.

Cagalli's sobs became louder. "But I can't give you happiness! Being at my side just gave you problems!"

"Cagalli! My true happiness is being at your side. Nothing and no one can give me happiness except you. Only you, Cagalli."

Athrun's word made Cagalli stunned. When she tried to forget her feeling for him, he tried to defend their love. She was being so stupid… unable to understand his feeling and even tried to kill him inside her heart.

"I-I'm sorry, Athrun…I-'m really sorry…I tried to f-forget you whi-while you…"Cagalli couldn't finish her sentence.

Athrun took Cagalli's hand in his. "Cagalli, I want to be your bodyguard, once more again. Can I?"

"B-Bodyguard? But…you said…you hate standing…"said Cagalli as she held back her sobs.

"As long as I can be with you, it's okay to just standing. I don't mind it…"

Cagalli stunned again. He was willing to do what he hate most…just for her. But what she could do for him? Being his girlfriend…being his fiancee…or being his…wife?

"Can I, Cagalli?"asked Athrun, impatiently.

"With one condition."Cagalli said.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Be-Be my…be my…umm…take me…umm…as your…your…wi…wife…"

Athrun's jaw dropped. Was that a condition? But wasn't she…has just…proposing him? Marrying her? Of course he would say…

"Yes! I'll marry you, Cagalli. Not because it is the condition for becoming your bodyguard but it is because I love you." Athrun said it clearly.

Cagalli's tear came down again. But this time it was the tears of happiness. "Thanks, Athrun…thanks…"

"I love you, Cagalli."

"I love you too, Athrun…"

"We don't have to be separated again, right?"

"Yes."

"But Cagalli…I feel something wrong with us…"

"What is it?"

"It is me who supposed to propose you, am I wrong? But you have proposed me first."

"Ah, I thought it was something serious. It doesn't matter who proposed first, what important is we love each other. Let's go somewhere else."said Cagalli.

"Yeah, let's go the the beach."

* * *

"You know something, Cagalli?" Athrun started when they sat on the sandy beach.

"Know what?" asked Cagalli, stared at her blue haired knight.

"I have thought how to propose you since two years ago but I still don't know how to do it. But at last, you proposed me first. It is really funny." Athrun said as he chuckled.

Cagalli leaned on Athrun's chest. "I hope we will be happy together…"

"Of course we will. I promise I will explain to Meyrin once again later. And you, please forget about Seiran, okay?"

"I don't want to remember about him also. Athrun, do you remember when was our last kiss?"asked Cagalli, shyly.

"When I left Orb and went to PLANT." Athrun answered.

"I miss it…"

"Me too…" Athrun pulled Cagalli to stand. He put his hand around Cagalli's slender waist.

"I love you, Cagalli." That was Athrun's last words before he claimed his lips on Cagalli's.

_I love you too, Athrun…From two years ago…I always love you…Even when we are apart, you are always in my mind. I can feel your heart in motion, deep inside your heart and passion. Life goes on and on…we love each other in the sadness of pain…and until now... I still love you..._

* * *

"Athrun Zala, do you accept Cagalli Yula Attha as your wife and promise you will take good care of her and give her happiness?" the priest asked.

Athrun nodded. "Yes, I accept Cagalli Yula Attha as my wife and promise I will take good care of her and give her happiness."

The priest turned and asked Cagalli."Cagalli Yula Attha, do you accept Athrun Zala as your husband and promise you will take good care of him and help him everytime he needs your help?"

Cagalli nodded. "I accept Athrun Zala as my husband and promise I will take good care of him and help him everytime he needs my help."

"Then, I announce that Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha are husband and wife now. The bridegroom can kiss the bride."

Athrun and Cagalli faced each other. Athrun smiled. "You should call me 'dear' after this." he teased.

"Whatever except for 'honey'."replied Cagalli.

"Finally I can stay at the place that I belong to. Thanks for being that place, Cagalli. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed as the others clapped cheerfully. Lacus, Miriallia and Lunamaria swept their tears of happiness. Finally, the two who had go through so many difficulty were able to be together. But there was a person who tried to smile in the ceremony but inside she cried bitterly.

"I hope you will be happy, Athrun. Thanks for the good memories that you gave for me. I'll try to find my place, somewhere that I belong to… Even though I find it someday, I'll never forget you…my first love, Athrun Zala."

**How is it? Sorry for all of Meyrin's fans. Please tell me how do you think about this story in your review.**


End file.
